Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Coleusxc3x97hybrida cultivar Touch of Class.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coleus plant, botanically known as Solenostemon scutellarioides, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Touch of Class.
The new cultivar was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Waynesville, N.C. as a seedling from a cross-pollination of two unidentified selections of Solenostemon scutellarioides, not patented. The new Coleus was observed within the seedling progeny from the stated cross-pollination. This seedling was selected on the basis of its unique leaf coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in Waynesville, N.C., has shown that the unique features of this new Coleus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Touch of Class have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Touch of Classxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Touch of Classxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright and mounded plant habit.
2. Pale yellow and green bi-colored leaves with red purple-colored venation and petioles.
Plants of the new Coleus are most similar to plants of the parent selections. Plants of the new Coleus differ from plants of the parent selections in foliage color.